


we write tragedies

by ohhstark



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhstark/pseuds/ohhstark
Summary: He could fill a book with the things he learned about Ruth Wilder over their 30 years together.
Relationships: Sam Sylvia/Ruth Wilder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	we write tragedies

He could fill a book with the things he learned about Ruth Wilder over their 30 years together. 

How she liked her coffee. How she stretched like a cat who got the cream after they had sex. How she smiled the first time she held Justine's son. How wild her hair got when she grew it out. 

She was a complicated woman and he was better for having known her. For having loved her. 

He will miss her. He does miss her. And he will miss her every second of every day for the rest of his life. 

He tries not to think of how unfair it is that she was only 68 when she died. He tries not to think of how unfair it is that he was the one who made a mess of his body and she was the one to get cancer. 

He tries not to think of how quiet their house is now that she's gone. She was small, but she more than made up for it with Presence. She had it in spades and that hadn't faded with age. She was just as loud, just as opinionated as she was when he first met her. 

He tries not to think of the years they missed out on while they tried to figure out what they wanted. He tries not to think of the life they might have had if they had more time. 

They got what they got and Jesus Christ, it hurts every morning when he wakes up and she isn't there next to him. Some days he stares at her side of the bed and touches her wedding ring that he's taken to wearing on a chain around his neck. And he fucking misses her. 

But it's an old wound, missing her. It's an old wound, wishing she was there with him. It's an old wound and it's worse now than it ever was because now he truly knows what he's missing. 

The way she braided her hair. The way she kissed him after fake Elvis declared them man and wife. The way her hands shook as she brushed a curl of brown hair behind little Sam's ear. The way she held his hand towards the end like she could cling to life through sheer will power. The words she told him as she faded away. 

_I love you so much sometimes it's hard to breathe around it. I love the way you smile and the way you tap your knee when you're thinking too hard. I love the way you say my name. And I love your hair._

_I love you. I love you. I love…._

**Author's Note:**

> This made me really sad. Someday I'll write something less angsty. Someday...


End file.
